Stuck in the Middle
by Redskiez
Summary: Sasori and Deidara are supposed to get married, but when the plane flight got delayed, Deidara had no choice but to find someone to pretend to be Sasori when her parents come visit them. What will happen when Tobi, her best friend, finally reappeared after 4 years? And what would she do, when she realize that Tobi still love her? Female Deidara. Slight SasoDei, MAJOR TobiDei.


Stuck in the middle

Rated M for language, possible lemon.

Warning: Character Death in this Prologue, possible blood fight scenes.

Pairing: Tobi x Female Deidara.  
Slight Sasori x Female Deidara.  
Don't worry if you hate SasoDei, I hate SasoDei.

-Hey, Izuna, want to plan the story with me?

* * *

**Prologue**

**Random Bar, Happy Valley, Hong Kong. 1:45 AM**

The redhead was sloppily sipping up his drink, a drunken blush on his young looking features, he had shooed away the finest girl any man could ask for, and denied sex more then one in two hours.

"Hey, man, that redhead over there, he had a breakup?" A man in his early 20 in a backward cap asked with his bottle of beer in hand, taking a gulp after he asked the Bar tender.

"Yeah, broke up with his soon-to-be-wife, dude was so happy 5 months ago, when he proposed." The bar tender replied, cleaning a glass and pouring some whiskey. "He asked for the strongest and now he's already drinking his 35th glass. I mean, I had seen a lot of breakup drinkers, but this one seems like he's going to die."

"Man, I have been here all my life, I've seen more of those broken hearted drunk men in action, some freaky shit, I'll tell you." The man said, taking another mouth full of the liquid.

The bar tender looked up, "Hey Jordan,"

"Yea?"

"He passed out."

"Bart, they all pass out. You said you seen 'em before. Anyway, he would wake up soon, we'll just have to wake him ourselves if he isn't awake when the bar closes." Jordan answered, finishing his drink and putting down the glass.

Bart sighed, "I guess you're right."

The two looked at the redhead, having a seemingly troubled sleep. What Jordan didn't tell Bart, was that drunk people often are out of their minds after they were awake from their pass out, and considering that the redhead got the strongest in this bar, which has the best around this area, and the top of 35 glasses of them, the redhead wouldn't be able to even walk after he wakes up.

At the end of the bar was four men, wearing the Akatsuki Underling headband with orange swirls for background, they all eyed the redhead and stood, trying to look as normal as they can be, whistling at hot girls once and a while.

**Random Bar, Happy Valley, Hong Kong. 3:51 AM**

Jordan stood up after two hours, the bar was closing for clean up and rest now, only a few people remain in the bar, he walked over to the redhead, having to see he was still passed out after the backward cap wearing little Asian had taken a little nap of his own. "Hey, wake up, the bar is closing." The black haired male shook the redhead, trying to wake him. He had never attempted to wake anyone who had passed out by drinking too much.

After hearing a groan, Jordan backed away a bit for the redhead to wake.

Mumbling nonsense no one can understand, the redhead got up and waddled to the exit, leaning on the doorframe when he felt like puking. After a little while of steadying, he continued to walk down the street, attempting to cross the road. The Asian followed him out, though taking the opposite way. The redhead continued to cross the road once the little green walking man came on, his vision was so blurred, all he can see was little dots and huge dots.

Taking a wrong turn, the redhead found himself in an alleyway that people weren't supposed to go in without a mask, the place was filled with toxic gas from the nearby factories, fumes and carcinogens and other harmful gases gathered here because of the high buildings around and caused the wind to blow them all in here. Mumbling something along the lines of a curse or some sort, the redhead turned, only to be greeted by the four men that was in the bar earlier.

"So," The voice of one of the men were muffled because of the masks they were wearing over their mouth and nose, but it was still heard as deep and rough. "Came to Hong Kong to see your soon-to-be-wife that doesn't even want you anymore, eh?" He mocked.

"Seems like young looks doesn't give you anything after all." Another joined in.

"Wouldn't it be a shame? He could have had such a bright future if it weren't for the alcohol." The third one said, rubbing his chin like he was thinking.

"Nah, I got laid more times then he had seen girls." The last one replied, an obvious smirk in his voice.

The redhead was too dazed to even reply in his own home language, let alone the language he had learned to communicate with his girlfriend's, I mean, ex-girlfriend's family.

Trying to walk past the four was on his drunk mind, so he began to waddle over to the men, unfortunately, the four men saw it as an advance to attack, so they moved into their fighting stance and shoved the redhead down on the ground violently.

Being so drunk, after letting out a pained groan, he didn't even bother to get up, he just laid on the ground, unmoving.

"Hey, fucking Sasori, your girlfriend isn't going to save you. You are just a fucking faggot, you know that? None of our boss's teammates even like you! You are fucking rude, and abusive, it's better for your ex to be with our boss, he's much more human then you could ever dream to be." One of the four men kicked Sasori's side, hard.

Sasori's eyes flittered open for a moment, but dropped a little, leaving his eyes half closed. "D-Don't...hic...talk about...talk...like that...I...loved her..." He mumbled, barely able to understand, there was a mix of Japanese in it, and yet you can mistake it to English, but really he was speaking Cantonese.

"Holy shit dude, nice joke. Our boss caught you cheating." Another said, landing a kick at his crotch.

A yell was all the response they got, the redhead crouching slowly, trying to cover his private parts before they can inflict more pain. After a few moments of more taunting, the redhead's head was clear enough for him to get up and fight. A full fight broke out, it was clear that the redhead was outnumbered and overpowered. The fight ended rather quickly, considering that Sasori drank to much, and that one of the four men took out a capsule, it was filled with gas, and that gas capsule had a sticker on it, the sticker was shone to have a toxic sign. That wasn't a good sign.

Struggling to even stand up right, Sasori threw himself at those men. The man holding the capsule threw it to the redhead, leaving the redhead bleeding from the head, and coughing at the gas. And soon, after tumbling back to a wall, he fell to his knees; sucking in air rapidly, not knowing that his last was close. Soon falling onto the the ground, never getting up again.

The four men fled the scene, making sure they left no evidence of them ever being here, they left without a sound.

**Alley Way, Happy Valley, Hong Kong 6:30 AM**

The sound of the police siren slowly died down, the cops stood over the body of the redhead.

"Man died at around 4 in the morning, 4:30 at the latest." A detective was saying, checking the stiffness of the body.

"He breathed in some kind of toxic gas." A doctor said, "But he was drunk, the alcohol killed him. He was dead before he even touched the ground."

"Well, we'll catch the one who threw the poison." With that, the detective left the scene without another glance as the doctor and his helpers wrap up the body with the bag.

**~End Prologue**


End file.
